


Freedom

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [29]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Echadel stayed in Ossiriand forever





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompts:  
> All OCs All the time - I16 a tanner,   
> Elven Realms - N44 Ossiriand

Ossiriand was beautiful realm. Denethor certainly saw it when they populated the land, under the stars. But Denethor was gone, and there were no more rulers over them. Free people of Ossiriand, they called themselves. Nandor valued freedom, those who stayed because many left and hid under the wings of Thingol and Melian.   
Echadel, a tanner from under the Legolin, was one of them. She was a friend with Denethor, and after the Orc-ride in which he was killed, she considered leaving Ossiriand. But her love for this land was bigger, so she and her clan stayed and never regretted.


End file.
